


Сделано в Конохе

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Какаши обнаруживает, что Коноха таит куда больше секретов, чем он мог предположить





	Сделано в Конохе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Handcrafted in Konoha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/766162) by [Kita_the_Spaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_the_Spaz/pseuds/Kita_the_Spaz). 



Они столкнулись в холле общежития: Какаши пережидал дождь после того, как отнес кое-какой важный свиток жившему в этом доме джонину, а Ирука в обнимку с кучей бумаг ввалился в здание, подгоняемый яростным порывом ветра. И в итоге Какаши пришлось схватить в охапку насквозь промокшего чунина.  
Ирука, смущенно извиняясь, настоял, чтобы Какаши поднялся в его квартиру, выпить и обсушиться, и против такой тактики невозможно было устоять.  
Вот так Какаши оказался в уютной тесной квартирке любимого учителя Наруто с полотенцем в руках, разглядывая все вокруг с неподдельным интересом, пока Ирука суетился на кухне. Он пробежался взглядом по коллекции сувениров и фотографий, захламлявших все свободные поверхности, когда от увиденного на полке у него кровь застыла в жилах.  
Какаши ошеломленно уставился на проклятую вещицу, невинно расположившуюся между фото Наруто в окружении других улыбающихся генинов и какой-то старой книгой. Это уже вообще было форменное издевательство!  
Вернулся Ирука, неся поднос с чаем и сладкими рисовыми шариками.  
— Какаши-сан?  
Тот не ответил, впав в ступор от того, что увидел это здесь.  
Ирука заглянул ему через плечо и тоже посмотрел на полку. Выражение его лица смягчилось, и он широко улыбнулся.  
— Наруто подарил мне эту фигурку и фото, когда вернулся с тренировки с Джирайей, — негромко пояснил Ирука, ставя поднос на столик. — Нашел в какой-то мелкой туристической лавке в Офуку Гай и решил, что мне это понравится.  
У Какаши ушло несколько секунд, чтобы переварить информацию.  
— Он нашел это в свободной продаже? В туристической лавке? — глухо повторил он.  
Ирука чуть раздраженно посмотрел на него, сдвинув брови, шрам на переносице пошел морщинками, а ноздри начали раздуваться от сдерживаемого гнева — он не любил, когда в его словах сомневались.  
— Да, Какаши-сан, именно это я и сказал!  
Какаши протянул руку, чтобы взять фигурку, но Ирука выхватил ее и свирепо уставился на джонина, прижав проклятую вещицу к себе так, словно она была из чистого золота.  
— Вы что, рехнулись? Да что с вами такое?  
Какаши с силой сжал кулак.  
— Я убью эту старую кошелку!!!  
Раздражение Ируки уступило место недоумению.  
— Что-что, Какаши-сан?  
Какаши передернуло, он закрыл глаза, будучи не в силах больше видеть эту штуковину, словно ехидно ухмылявшуюся ему с рук Ируки.  
— Это все Цунаде, — невыразительным тоном произнес он. — Когда мы... когда АНБУ возвращаются — сломленными — с миссий, они не всегда могут найти безвредный способ выплеснуть... всё. Всю агрессию, гнев, страх, что накапливаются за неудачную миссию — и они становятся ходячими бомбами с тикающим часовым механизмом. Тех, кто не смог найти себе отдушину или иной безопасный способ справиться со стрессом, у кого нет любовников, друзей — тех старая кошелка отправляет на терапию, — Какаши замолчал, потом все же продолжил: — В специальные заведения, где помогут перенаправить всю накопившуюся жестокость в более приемлемое русло. Лепка — один из самых широко распространенных методов, потому что глину можно бить, мять, катать и всячески над ней издеваться без малейшего ущерба для глины или другого человека. Тупые инструменты разрешены, но запрещено оставлять себе даже законченные изделия, потому что мы... они могут разбить их и использовать обломки как оружие.  
Ирука посмотрел на небольшую глиняную фигурку, зажатую в ладони, потом перевел взгляд на Какаши, на его лице медленно проступило понимание.  
— Так вы хотите сказать... — он умолк, а потом вдруг разразился взрывом оглушающе громкого хохота. Ирука ржал до тех пор, пока у него на глазах не выступили слезы, он едва успевал переводить дыхание, прежде чем, сгибаясь пополам, вновь заливался смехом.  
Какаши стиснул зубы. Ему это смешным не казалось.  
Наконец Ирука заставил себя остановиться, хотя на его щеках от долгого смеха по-прежнему горел яркий румянец, а на лице играла широченная ухмылка, которой Какаши у него никогда раньше не видел.  
— Вот ведь пронырливая старуха! — фыркнул он, поднося проклятую фигурку к лицу и разглядывая, его глаза ярко и весело поблескивали.  
Какаши вновь попытался выхватить статуэтку, но Ирука отвел руку:  
— О нет. Я ее сохраню. Теперь она моя, — и вновь сдавленно фыркнул.  
— Отказываюсь видеть, что здесь такого смешного, — прорычал Какаши.  
Ирука перевернул фигурку озорно выглядящей собаки и продемонстрировал поставленную на дно маленькую печать, гордо заявлявшую, что данный предмет сделан в самой Конохе.  
— Доверься старой прохиндейке — и она найдет способ извлечь прибыль из чего угодно. Даже из терапии по сохранению здравого рассудка своих шиноби!


End file.
